


You Can Fall for Chains of Silver

by Paian



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, 500-999 words, Alcohol, Angst, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e10 Endgame, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn Battle, Season/Series 08, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-15
Updated: 2007-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An 'Endgame' post-ep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Fall for Chains of Silver

**Author's Note:**

> For Porn Battle III, prompt 'bourbon.' Title from Dire Straits' 'Romeo and Juliet.'

The Wild Turkey bottle had shoulders; Jack had draped his tags over them, chain loosely wound around the bottle's neck then looped over to leave the tags dangling over the label. The bottle had sat up on a shelf for years, untouched. It was nearly full the last time Daniel saw it. There were two fingers left in the bottom now, and another two in the tumbler beside it.

Jack was standing at the fireplace, one hand on the mantel, head lifted toward the framed medals hung above it. He hadn't turned when Daniel came in.

"Over the couch," Jack said. His enunciation had the eerie precision of someone who's gone past profound inebriation into a zone of crystal clarity. "Hard. As hard as you can."

They never had sexual contact where they lived. They had almost no physical contact anywhere that wasn't a five-times-removed back-of-beyond blind. But Daniel knew immediately what Jack meant.

"You want me to fuck you over the arm of the couch," he said.

"Hard," Jack said. "So I can feel it."

_So they can see it,_ Daniel thought. Jack wasn't flouting surveillance; he was inviting it. He wanted to get caught.

He wanted someone to rip that chain from around his neck, because the only time he could stand having it off him was when he was so numb that he wouldn't feel a dick up his ass if it wasn't hurting him, and because he couldn't stop himself from putting it back on.

"No," Daniel said. He went back down the hall, to the utility closet, rummaged until he found some mineral oil. When he came back, Jack hadn't moved; Daniel came to stand right up behind him and put the bottle on the mantel. "We'll do it here." The radiating heat from the blazing fire would blur the infrareds, make it hard to say what the two bodies in front of it were doing. It was a compromise.

He reached around to unbuckle Jack's belt, then said "Do the pants" and stepped to the table to lift the glass and knock the bourbon back in two swallows. The fluid was russet, like drops of blood dissolved in golden wine. It slid down on a fiery burn while he went to flip the room lights off. By the time he came back, Jack had done more than the pants; his clothes lay puddled around him. While Daniel undressed, he watched the fire lick Jack's silhouette, then came up to stand in Jack's heat shadow and feel the furnace outline of his body, let it ignite the blaze of liquor in his belly. He reached the mineral oil around and dribbled it on his firming penis so he could stroke himself erect enough to get in.

He took Jack in one extended push. Jack's gasp at the penetration made him hard, really hard, and he thrust long and smooth as Jack's hands came up to brace. He got harder thinking about the waves of heat lapping Jack's dick, the fire of bourbon threading through his veins; Jack's sweat was sheening on his scarred, powerful shoulders, and Daniel leaned forward to swipe his tongue through it, a salt chaser for the coating of bourbon still in his mouth.

"Harder," Jack said, and Daniel sped up as steadily as he'd started, until he was pistoning past Jack's prostate, every thrust a skin-slapping, balls-shaking ram home. He felt the deep ache spread through Jack's body like heat; when Jack's harsh, hoarse "yeah"s broke into ragged grunts he knew he'd punched through the crystalline haze.

"Come," he said, and Jack said, "Can't, too drunk," and Daniel said, "How badly do I have to hurt you to prove you're wrong?" Jack came suddenly, an implosive contraction up deep in his ass, his intestines, a spatter of semen hissing on the fire screen.

"I couldn't give the order," Jack said, words punched out with the orgasm, and Daniel said, "I know," and unloaded into him in a blinding surge, emptying both chambers. "Not because you're invaluable," Jack said, and Daniel said, on the last gasp of climax, "I know."

"Because I love you," Jack said as Daniel pulled out of him, and Daniel said, "I know."

He got Jack over to the sofa and tucked under a blanket before he went to fetch water and a bottle of aspirin. When he came back, Jack had passed out.

Daniel slipped the tags off the bourbon and put the chain back around Jack's neck so that he wouldn't wake in a panic groping for them, because he loved Jack too.


End file.
